Un regalo inesperado
by Clow reed1
Summary: Los preparativos de Navidad en Rusia y una idea dada a Kai por dos antiguos enemigos ACTUALIZADO cap 7! Orale... ahora vienen los 'regalos'...
1. Default Chapter

** Un regalo inesperado  
Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD  
Parejas: KaixRay – MichaelxMax – BrianxTala -   
Ya saben son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... XDDD =3  
Por Clow Reed **

**  
Solo faltaba una semana... que demonios podía regalarle!!!??? Caminaba por las calles de Rusia mirando las tiendas... pensaba en algo para su blade, pero no tendría ya muchas cosas de blades? Mierda... **

**- *mirando la vitrina de una tienda* OO!! Eso es!!!! *entrando a la tienda*  
- uh? Que no es ese Kai?... *un chico casi albino miro al bicolor*   
- *saliendo de un restauran* que pasa Brian?   
- No mucho... *mirando a Tala* vi a Kai...   
- Si?... que raro... pensé que estaría en Japón  
- A lo mejor este año vendrán sus amigos a Rusia  
- Fiesta en la casa Hiwatari? Genial!!!  
- que te hace pensar que si quiera nos invitara...  
- *le guiñe el ojo* esta enamorado... je je... eso lo ha puesto como todo un dulce  
- si tu lo dices... *suspira***

**Kai sale de la tienda viendo en la vereda del frente a Tala y Brian, su corazón dio un repentino salto, acaso lo habrían visto entrar a la tienda? Demonios quería mantener en secreto el regalo que había comprado para su nekojin, y con el paquete ( ya se lo que están pensando manada de pervertidos pero es el paquete de RE-GA-LO) en sus manos se acerco a los chicos.**

**- Kai!!! Que sorpresa es verte por las frías calles de Rusia!! *se le acerca*  
- Hmmm... *levemente sonrojado*  
- Ese regalo es para Ray? *Brian sonríe*  
- *asiente* el grupo vendrá a casa a pasar la navidad  
- o sea que hay fiesta en tu casa?  
- Uh?... no lo había pensado... no sería mala idea..  
- Creo que el corazón de Kai Hiwatari se ha vuelto de mantequilla después de que el torneo terminara.  
- no abuses de tu suerte Tala...  
- lo se =P gomen...  
- gracias por la idea en todo caso, quieren asistir?  
- Claro!!!! *Tala sonríe*  
- Sería un honor *Brian también sonríe*  
- Entonces esta decidido los espero el 24 en mi mansión... *caminando* Ah!!... etto...  
- Si quieres que no le digamos a nadie sobre que te vimos en esa tienda eso haremos... supongo que es una sorpresa para Ray... ^^!  
- Gracias Brian... * mirando a Tala* eres mucho mas discreto que ciertas personas...  
- *silbando*   
Kai se despide de ambos beyluchadores caminando de vuelta a su mansión, aquellos chicos le habían dado una gran idea... una fiesta de navidad... de solo pensarlo Kai se sonrojaba, los sirvientes de la casa se extrañaban de ver al señorito tan contento, mas cuando les comunico que empezarían los preparativos para su fiesta, mas de alguno se pregunto que pensaría su abuelo a lo que el joven Hiwatari respondió que le daba lo mismo... esa también era su casa.**

**Así fue como las invitaciones llegaron a diferentes personas, Max estaba con su madre en Estados Unidos junto a los All Stars, Ray permanecía en Japón en la casa de Takao disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones.**

**/Estados Unidos...**

**- Maxie!!! Te llego carta!!!  
- *Asomando su cabeza* HONTO!!! Quien será, Takao no se ha dignado a escribirme desde que nos separamos en Rusia... *haciendo un puchero*   
- pues... por lo que leí.. no es de él... por extraño que parezca es de Kai Hiwatari   
- Kai?... *saliendo*   
- Toma... *le pasa la carta*   
- Gracias... *abre la carta leyendo* OH!! Que bien!!!   
- *volviendo a teclear en su Pc* que ocurre?  
- Kai hará una fiesta de Navidad en su casa... y me invito...  
- Su casa?, eso no queda en Rusia?  
- Sip =3 pero se que me dejaras ir verdad Mamá? *se hace chibi poniéndose en su hombro*  
- *gota* esta bien... pero tendrás que ir con alguien...  
- pensé que me acompañarías?  
- No puedo... quizás Michael pueda, los All Stars están de vacaciones...   
- *Rojo* Michael?  
- Si... si no no te doy permiso**

**Max solo sonríe aceptando la condición que le impuso su madre para dejarlo ir a Rusia, lo que no sabia era si el líder de los All Stars querría ir con él y esa misma tarde se dirigió al departamento del chico un poco nervioso, si bien había establecido una relación con Takao su lejanía había cambiado las cosas en 360 grados.**

**- *tocando el timbre*   
- quien? *abriendo la puerta* Ah!! Max!! Que bueno verte... que te trae por aquí?  
- Ano... *sonríe* puedo hablar contigo?  
- Claro... ay!! Que mal educado, pasa adelante!! Debe hacer un frió horrible afuera  
- Hai... *entrando*   
- Ponte cómodo y no mires el desorden  
- *sentándose en el sillón* gracias... verás necesito pedirte un favor...  
- uh?... pasa algo   
- Kai nos invito a una fiesta de Navidad en su mansión...  
- Hasta el momento no le veo el problema...  
- Es en Rusia  
- Ah! Entonces debo suponer que Judy no te dejo ir solo...  
- Nop... y me dijo que te preguntara si querías acompañarme... *mirándose las manos*  
- *sonríe* claro! De todas maneras estamos de vacaciones así que no tengo inconveniente..  
- *lo mira con una sonrisa* en serio???!!!... gracias!!! *le toma las manos*   
- no hay de que... **

**Max le sonríe a Michael sin darse cuenta de que había tomado las manos de este último, cuando lo hizo se sonrojo tanto que el líder de los All Stars no pudo evitar hacerle una broma al respecto; aunque para él había dejado de serlo hacia algunos días... días en los que se había dado cuenta lo cautivado que lo tenía el hijo de su jefa.**

**- Entonces nos vemos en tres días mas, ne?  
- Claro... esta será mi oportunidad... Ano Max..  
- Si?...   
- Aún...  
- Si me quieres preguntar por Takao olvídalo... no quiero saber nada de él *mirando a otro lado* prefiero olvidarlo, se que probablemente ya no sienta lo mismo por mi  
- Como quieras... pero posiblemente también este invitado a esa fiesta  
- Lo sé...   
- Bueno no te sigo hablando de él, pero cambia esa cara si?  
- Ok ^^**

**Michael solo mira embelesado, podía ser tan tierno a veces y cambiar su humor tan rápido... que las ganas de abrazar y consolar a ese pequeño le podían jugar una mala pasada.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: TT^TT que no podré hacer un fic de un solo cap alguna vez en mi vida? Como sea, pensaba hacerlo como regalo de Navidad para todas mis fieles lectoras tanto en Fanfiction.net como en mi pagina pero me quedara mas largo de lo que pensé aunque la intención es lo que vale ne? **


	2. 2

** Un regalo inesperado  
Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD  
Parejas: KaixRay - MichaelxMax - BrianxTala - EnriquexOliver -   
Ya saben "" son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... XDDD =3  
Por Clow Reed **

**En otro lado del mundo un chico Chino y otro Japonés leían la carta de invitación que les había llegado a la casa de este último.**

**- Creo que a Kai lo invadió el espíritu Navideño *Takao sonríe*  
- No seas así Takao... *Ray miraba hacía la ventana*   
- Pero eso de hacer una fiesta de Navidad...   
- no se por que presiento que no quieres ir debido a que es OBVIO que te encontraras con Max  
- *haciendo puchero* yo...Max no debe querer verme ni en pintura...  
- Y es lógico... o quieres que le diga a Max de tus llamadas a Inglaterra?  
- ._. como lo sabes?  
- no por nada he estado viviendo aquí un tiempo... baka...  
- ^^!   
- Aunque creo que te quedaras sin pan ni pedazo...  
- ** por que lo dices?  
- Si cambiaste a Max por Robert... *se encoge de hombros* supongo que este último también anda con Jhonny   
- Aguafiestas... además él me llamo primero.. y pues... *sonrojado*  
- Ya no tienes peros... Max también se debe haber conseguido alguien   
- Eso ni lo dudo... *Takao suspira*   
- A propósito, debería haberle llegado una carta a Kenny o no?  
- Sip, pero recuerda que Kenny ahora esta encargado de las investigaciones de la BBA en Japón así que dudo que tenga tiempo  
- Pues bien... a preparar todo para el viaje!!!!**

**Un entusiasmado Ray y un Takao con los nervios por saber que pasara cuando vea de nuevo a Max comienzan a preparar los detalles del viaje. Mientras tanto Kai continuaba viendo la lista de invitados, en los que también estaban incluidos todo el equipo de los Majestics, Brian y Tala de los Demolition boys, hmmm los All Stars... Max le había mandado un mail diciéndole que iría con Michael y que los demás estaban en sus propias vacaciones; Ray y Takao también estaban confirmados... quien quedaba?...pues al parecer nadie mas; sin querer viendo la lista vio que la mayoría estaba emparejada... se rió al pensarlo (OH DIOS!!!! Kai se ríe??? Kai: ) **

**Una fría mañana como solo en Rusia podían pasar despertó a Kai, Fecha: 21 de Diciembre, la mayoría de los chicos llegaría el 23 en la noche así que tendría mucho que arreglar sino hasta el 22, un tranquilo desayuno, y el timbre alrededor del mediodía lo saco de su rutina habitual.**

**- Joven Kai, es el señor Robert...   
- Robert?...   
- Si... lo espera en el recibidor...  
- Gracias.. iré de inmediato **

**Kai se pone de pie dirigiéndose al recibidor para ver a Robert, le extrañaba que llegara tan luego y a la vez un poco de curiosidad le embargaba.**

**- *entrando* Robert...  
- *dándose vuelta* Kai... Buenas Tardes..  
- Buenas... que pasa?  
- ^^! No mucho... quise venirme antes para pedirte un pequeño consejo   
- consejo?  
- Tu lo conoces mejor que yo...   
- Ahora si que no te entiendo.. siéntate por favor...  
- *sentándose* me refiero Takao...  
- *cayéndose en su silla* que?!!!... Takao... momento, empecemos desde el principio  
- Verás... hace un par de días lo llame... comenzamos a conversar y pues...   
- Lo que entiendo es una cosa, mas de alguno se había fijado en Takao mientras luchábamos con los equipos, pude suponer que tu eras uno de ellos, pero por lo que entendí era que Takao estaba con Max...  
- Max esta viviendo en Estados Unidos... y por lo que Takao me ha dicho su relación se ha ido deteriorando...  
- Será por que el flojo de Takao no sabe mantenerla... *suspira* en fin me queda algo claro lo que quieres hacer no?, le dirás lo que sientes   
- Si...   
- Y no sabes como te responderá?  
- No..   
- Supongo que no puedo darte una respuesta yo tampoco, conozco a Takao pero nunca tanto para saber como reaccionara.  
- Ya veo... no te importa si me quedo?  
- Claro que no *sonríe*   
- Veo que te ha cambiado el humor no?  
- *sonrojado*   
- descuida... *sonríe* hmmm creo que mañana iré a ver que puedo comprarle como regalo de Navidad... *mirando a Kai* ya le compraste algo a Ray?  
- Si... a Takao, no le vendría mal una correa de perro... *se ríe*  
- !   
- Lo siento lo siento... **

**Una amena conversación entre Kai y Robert durante la tarde, tal vez de todos los beyluchadores Robert era el único con el que en cierta manera podía conversar de cosas mas culturales, no solo de beyblades vive el hombre.**

**22 de diciembre... y los preparativos de la gran fiesta de Navidad en la mansión Hiwatari iban viento en popa, con la ayuda de Robert de los Mayestics, en horas de la tarde llegaron Enrique y Oliver.**

**- Buenas tardes ^^ *Oliver le da un abrazo a Kai y otro a Robert*  
- Hola... ^^!  
- Hola Oliver... * Kai sonríe* bienvenidos..  
- Gracias *Enrique entra* veo que ya están preparando todo, aunque falta un día completo  
- Si... no me gusta que las cosas se arreglen a última hora  
- Todo digno de Kai Hiwatari *Oliver le toma el brazo ante la atenta mirada de Enrique*  
- *sonrojado*   
- Nya!!! Que bien te ha hecho enamorarte!!!! *Oliver se hace chibi*  
- Donde puedo dejar mis cosas? *Enrique le pregunta*   
- Aaaa... los conduzco de inmediato a sus habitaciones ^^!**

**Un entusiasmado Oliver aún abrazado en el brazo de Kai lo sigue también acompañado de Enrique y Robert, quien de solo mirarle la cara al chico suponía los celos que lo comían por ver a Oliver tratar a Kai con tanta confianza**

**- Veo que has cambiado tus gustos ne? *Robert llama la atención de Enrique*  
- Uh?... *lo mira*   
- Tus celos siempre han sido tu peor arma... *sonríe* todavía no se lo has dicho a Oliver?...   
- Decirle que?  
- *gota* Es obvio que te mueres por ser Kai en este momento,   
- y tu?, rompiendo relaciones a distancia?  
- No estamos hablando de mi, cuando le dirás la verdad?, te has paseado con todas las chicas que has podido para demostrarte que eres hombre... y Oliver solo te mira con melancolía... aunque no lo demuestre  
- Tonterías...**

**Kai deja instalados a Oliver y Enrique para luego retirarse a atender otros asuntos, Robert también se retiro a su cuarto, mas tarde alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de Oliver.**

**- Pase!!... *gritando desde el baño*   
- Permiso...   
- Ah!! Eres tu Enrique ponte cómodo salgo en un minuto   
- Hmmm...  
- *saliendo con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el pelo* tome una ducha caliente... *le sonríe* espero que no te moleste  
- No... *mirando a otro lado*   
- De que quieres hablarme?... *secándose el pelo*  
- Desde cuando eres tan amable y cariñoso con Kai?  
- Por que la pregunta?... *botando la toalla de su pelo al suelo* después del campeonato mundial, hemos estado hablando y recordando viejos tiempos...  
- Viejos tiempos?  
- Sip... nos conocimos cuando niños pero con suerte nos reconocimos luego *sonríe*  
- Ven... *lo mira fijamente*  
- *sonrojado* desde cuando me hablas así...   
- *Enrique se pone de pie acercándose a Oliver*   
- *nervioso* no bromees quieres?... *dando un paso hacía atrás*  
- Bromear? *sigue acercándose* debes darles las gracias a Robert... *lo abraza de la cintura con fuerza acercándolo a él*  
- A Robert? De que? *sintiendo la respiración de Enrique muy cerca* "oh dios mío... por fin... se siente..."  
- Desde cuando?... *lo mira con ternura* sientes eso por mi?  
- Eh?... *Rojo* Enrique....   
- *susurrándole al oído* dime desde cuando lo sientes?... *lamiéndole la oreja*  
- *temblando* no... lo hagas...   
- *sigue lamiendo* responde  
- Desde... mucho... ya no se.... cuanto tiempo llevo deseando esto... *sintiendo que sus piernas le tiemblan*   
- Solo esto?... *bajando suavemente a su cuello*  
- No... *afirmándose de el* yo... te amo... desde que te conocí... aaaahhh... Enrique... *sintiendo la mano de Enrique tocar su muslo*   
- No sabes cuan celoso me puse al verte tan cerca de Kai... *sacándole la toalla* nunca habías tratado a nadie así... excepto a mi... *pegándolo mas a su cuerpo*  
- *gime* Nya... yo... no.. pensé...   
- Que te correspondía? Ni yo mismo me di cuenta... *mordiéndole el labio con suavidad*   
- *lo besa con pasión*   
- *abrazándolo de la cintura* Aaahh... no creí que fuera... tan...  
- Tan que?... Enrique... *le toma la cara* así es como conquistas a ese montón de chicas?   
- No... contigo... no es igual... *dejándolo en la cama con suavidad* Eres mío... *lo mira fijamente***

**Oliver lo mira con algo de miedo y excitación, sabía que cuando Enrique ponía esa cara era por que estaba punto de poseer algo, y en ese momento el era el objeto que iba a tomar**

**- Sabes que no es bueno espiar en las puertas... *Kai mira a Robert*  
- *sonríe* adelante trabajo eso es todo...  
- Con Enrique y Oliver?  
- Sip ^^V  
- *suspira* arreglando problemas de otros y mira en el lió que estas tu...  
- No me lo recuerdes...  
- Como quieras... pero Vamonos supongo que la parejita querrá mas intimidad**

**Kai y Robert se alejan con cuidado de no ser oídos por Oliver y Enrique que desataban la pasión dentro del cuarto del primero.**

**Continuara...**


	3. 3

**Un regalo inesperado  
Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD  
Parejas: KaixRay - MichaelxMax - BrianxTala - EnriquexOliver -  
Ya saben "" son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... XDDD 3  
Por Clow Reed **

**23 de Diciembre...**

**Kai esperaba pacientemente en el aeropuerto, el vuelo de Max y Michael llegaba media hora antes de el de Ray y Takao, en si eran los únicos que faltaban, ayer había recibido una llamada de Jhonny para excusarse de no poder asistir.**

**Una llamada y el vuelo de Estados Unidos había llegado... un sonriente Max y un prudente Michael llegaron a saludar a Kai,**

**- Hola!!! Max lo abraza  
- Hola... ! Que bueno que llegaron mirando a Michael  
- Gracias por la invitación...  
- No hay de que...  
- Takao y Ray aún no llegan?  
- No... su vuelo llega en media hora, así que por que no pasamos a al cafetería del aeropuerto?  
- Claro!! Max sonríe**

**Los tres chicos van a pasar la media hora restante en la cafetería conversando animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho de sus vidas, Kai evito tocar el tema de la relación entre Max y Takao, además parecía llevarse muy bien con Michael como para arruinar el ambiente, un momento en que el chico norteamericano fue al baño Kai aprovecho de tocarle el tema al rubio.**

**- Ni me lo menciones... Max suspira ya supongo que nuestra relación termino  
- Es lo mínimo que puedes pensar y estas en todo tu derecho  
- Michael vuelve del baño Kai tiene razón... además no merece la pena que aún estés apenado por eso  
- suspira es que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?  
- gota oye Max... cuan lejos llegaron?  
- Eh?... nervioso pues... un par de besos... y... ROJO**

**Al ver la reacción de Max ante la pregunta de Kai, Michael no pudo sino mas que arrugar la servilleta que tenía en la mano, el nerviosismo del chico rubio era porque habían llegado a algo mas que los besos y eso al líder de los All Stars lo ponía de un humor que no le convenía mostrar a los otros dos chicos...**

**- "Ese bastardo de Takao ya tuvo el privilegio de ser el primero..."  
- aún rojo  
- el vuelo proveniente de Japón arribara en5 minutos por la puerta 106...  
- Kai se pone de pie bien... iré a pagar y nos vamos al anden para recibirlos...  
- esperando que Kai se fuera Ano Max...  
- dime Michael?  
- En serio Takao y tu.... llegaron a algo mas que los besos?  
- ROJO asiente  
- Entonces el fue el primero?...  
- Si... y sabes que ahora me arrepiento de haberlo querido tanto...  
- Por que?... esas cosas no son para arrepentirse y menos cuando tu no tienes la culpa... el no supo corresponder como se debía a tu amor... lo mira fijamente  
- Michael... **

**Kai llega interrumpiendo la conversación, así los tres van a la puerta 106 a recibir a los dos últimos invitados. El chico bicolor no puedo ocultar su nerviosismo al ver llegar a Ray habían sido algo mas de 5 meses que no lo había visto y que le habían parecido una eternidad y ahora que lo veía acercarse parecía que no hubieran pasado en vano, la sonrisa del chico chino era mas brillante que antes, había crecido un poco, se veía mas esbelto... Kai estaba demasiado embelesado viendo a Ray y Max le pego un codazo para que no se notara. ( XDDDD me imagino a Kai si hasta yo babeo de imaginarme a Ray... awwww)**

**- hablándole despacio deja de babear o inundaras todo el aeropuerto sonríe  
- rojo Eh??!!!... si...  
- Ray se acerca antes que Tayson MAXIE!!!! lo abraza  
- Ray!!! se abrazan hechos chibis tanto tiempo!!!  
- Gota yo pensé que Max era el único efusivo en su equipo...  
- Kai mira a Michael para que veas lo que hacen los meses de lejanía... a Tayson**

**Entre tanto Max y Ray conversaban animadamente, Tayson se acerco a Kai agradeciendo la invitación evitando mirar tanto a Max como a su acompañante, podía sentir la fría mirada del líder de los All Stars en si mismo además de el sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido con Max.**

**- Max se acerca a Tayson hola!! sonríe ha pasado mucho tiempo no?  
- Si... mirando el suelo  
- Espero que nos divirtamos en la fiesta de Kai... según el ha estado desde hace días preparándolo todo...  
- Si.. y aunque no lo crean Robert me ha ayudado mucho con eso  
- ROBERT!!!??  
- Si... mirando a un Tayson sorprendido lo invite a él, bueno de hecho a todos los Mayestics.. solo Jhonny se disculpo por no poder asistir, a los All Stars, que solo Michael vino... y a Tala y Brian...  
- Oo!... ese par? Tayson lucía muy sorprendido  
- algún problema?  
- No...  
- De hecho ellos me dieron la idea... !**

**  
El trayecto a la mansión Hiwatari se hizo bastante corto para la mayoría, solo Tayson se veía visiblemente afectado por la presencia de Robert... que le diría???!! Y mas encima Max estaba aquí!!!, era obvio que su relación había acabado y que solo quedaba darlo por hecho en persona... pero como iba a literalmente tirarse en los brazos de Robert en cuanto le dijera a Max "ya terminamos...." y mas encima con casi todos presentes.... bueno la gran mayoría ya lo sabía... **

**- entrando Bienvenidos!!  
- aparecen sirvientes nos encargaremos de llevar las maletas...  
- Kai sonríe gracias... mirando a los chicos acompáñenme al living, ahí les diré la distribución de todo**

**Los cuatro chicos restantes siguieron a Kai hasta el Living, sin sorprenderse de lo acogedor y elegantemente decorado que estaba... solo faltaba el árbol de Navidad, que por expresa petición de Kai se había dejado para el último, deseaba armarlo junto a todos, sobre todo con Ray, para nadie fue sorpresa ver a Enrique y Oliver eso si, en uno de los sillones mas próximos a la Chimenea acurrucados cual novela rosa se tratase, Kai solo sonrío y los invito a sentarse para pasar a explicar como se repartirían las habitaciones. **

**- Yo pensé que el gran Kai Hiwatari tendría piezas para todos... Tayson habla con sarcasmo  
- De hecho podría ser... pero.. pensé que algunos no querrían estar solos así que pensé en que ustedes mismos querrían organizarse**

**Takao solo hace un puchero imperceptible para todos entendiendo la indirecta , pero como todo estaba ya bastante ordenado las piezas quedaron distribuidas de la siguiente forma: Michael y Max se quedarían en una pieza para los dos ya que venían juntos, (de ninguna manera compartiría pieza con Takao después de todo); Oliver y Enrique... DUH!!! Era demasiado obvio por lo menos para Robert y Kai luego de su fogoso encuentro la noche anterior. Robert se adelanto a Kai diciendo que estaba bien en su pieza, lo que dejo a Takao y Ray con la decisión de tomar un cuarto para los dos o uno para cada uno.**

**- Si no te molesta Takao, preferiría una pieza para mi solo...  
- Descuida Ray... te entiendo..  
- Bien entonces le pediré al mayordomo que acomode sus equipajes**

**La sirvienta entro anunciando que la cena estaba servida, algo que alegro mas a Takao que a los demás. Robert solo miraba al chico moreno con disimulo, si bien sus personalidades eran muy diferentes eso era lo que llamaba la atención de Robert.**

**- Kai se acerca a Robert si no babeas tanto al mirarlo se notara menos...  
- gota ok ok... me siento como un quinceañero  
- solo tienes 16...**

**Robert solo deja caer una gota mas grande que la anterior entrando al comedor, una cena que se desarrollo sin muchos malos comentarios, si bien la ubicación no era una de las virtudes de Takao el nerviosismo de estar en el mismo cuarto con Robert lo hacía mas prudente.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: creo que debo grandes disculpas a las personas que siguen este fic... me ha demorado mucho y pensar que iba a ser corto... ¡.¡ nunca podré hacer un fic corto de beyblade.... como sea... nos vemos en el próximo cap! 3 **


	4. 4

** Un regalo inesperado  
Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD  
Parejas: KaixRay - MichaelxMax - BrianxTala - EnriquexOliver -  
Ya saben "" son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... XDDD 3  
Por Clow Reed **

**- Bien esta noche será de descanso para todos, para los que llegaron hoy les enseñare luego sus cuartos...**

**Kai les sonríe a los invitados de una manera que nadie pensó ver en alguien tan frió como él, vaya que el espíritu navideño hacía efecto.**

**Luego de comer el mismo Kai acompaño a reconocer los cuartos para los que habían llegado el mismo día; el último y junto al de Kai era el de Ray. Estando ya solos Kai aprovecho de hablar.**

**- Los regalos habrá que ponerlos en el árbol, ne Kai?  
- Si... mañana lo armaremos entre todos  
- Vaya que has cambiado... Ray sonríe  
- Kai se sonroja tu crees?...**

**Sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos Kai abrazo a Ray con fuerza, el chino sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo con ternura.**

**- Te extrañe... Kai baja sus manos por la cintura de Ray  
- Yo también... Ray sonríe pero no quiero que nos vean hacer cosas indebidas en pasillo...  
- Hai hai... entonces te mostrare tu cuarto**

**Ambos chicos entran al cuarto de la visita, po otro cuartos Michael salía de una refrescante ducha **

**- Deberías darte una ducha, ne Max?  
- sentando en la cama hmmmm supongo...  
- Nada de supongo, vas a mostrarle a ese insensible de Kinomiya que no te importa.  
- Uh?, no sueles decirle Kinomiya a Takao, solo cuando te enojas  
- tirandose en su cama Si... pero esto ya es el colmo**

**Mientras Michael continuaba hablando mas del moreno Max lo observaba, el líder de los All Stars se encontraba acostado en su cama, solo con una toalla en su cintura (XDD como me gusta ponerlos con solo toallas)... vaya que si estaba bien formado... cuando Michael reacciono a que Max lo miraba con intensidad solo se da vuelta dándole la espalda.**

**  
- Será mejor que te duermas... dijo Michael completamente rojo  
- AH!... rojo creo que irá a tomar esa ducha...**

**El sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse tranquilizo al líder de los All Stars, pudiendo volver a su posición comprobando los efectos de aquella mirada.**

**- Eso lo saco de su madre... Uf! Mejor me acuesto... suspira se que no va a pasar nada Michael asúmelo...**

**Para cuando Max salió Michael estaba bien dormido, el rubio de los Bladebrakers lo observo fijamente acercándose con lentitud,, el líder del equipo americano se había portado tan bien durante el periodo que Max tuvo que asumir el termino de su relación con Takao. A pesar de que en un momento el le confeso sus sentimientos, cosa que agradecía... además de los intentos de Michael por sacarlo de su depresión y él que mas animo tenía de ir a Rusia.**

**- Creo que hice bien en haberme ido a USA... por lo menos descubrí que Takao no era mi verdadero amor... **

**Despejando algunos cabellos del rostro de Michael y sin poder evitar besando la frente del líder de los All Stars despierta encontrándose con la mirada de su compaéro de cuarto.**

**- sonríe buenas noches... como estuvo la ducha?  
- Max le devuelve la sonrisa buenas noches.... excelente...  
- Te sientes bien?  
- ... pensé que la ducha me haría bien... con lagrimas en los ojos  
- le seca las lagrimas no derrames ni una sola lagrima mas por él, oiste? Sentándose en la cama  
- lo abraza No puedo...  
- Déjame hacerte olvidarlo... le toma la cara  
- sonrojado Michael...**

**Por la mente de Max pasaba lo que ocurriría a continuación, Michael lo besaría apasionadamente hasta hacerlo suyo, y a decir verdad... era eso lo que deseaba. Pero Michael continuaba abrazando a él sin hacer nada mas que acariciarle el pelo, sabía que el corazón de chico estaba destrozado y no podía hacer cosa semejante como la que pensaba... así que se acostó llevándose a Max consigo tapándolo con su frazada sin dejar de abrazarlo; Max comprendió que aún no era el momento aferrándose a Michael para luego quedarse dormido.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: siento que este cap haya quedado mas corto de lo normal, pero descuiden que el próximo vendrá lleno de mas sorpresas XDDD   
**


	5. 5

**Un regalo inesperado  
Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD  
Parejas: KaixRay - MichaelxMax - BrianxTala - EnriquexOliver -  
Ya saben "" son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... XDDD 3  
Por Clow Reed **

**Una de las mañanas mas frías en Rusia recibió al 24 de diciembre por lo menos los habitantes de la Mansión Hiwatari no estaban aun conscientes de ellos... la hora? 8:15 am y en la mayoría de las habitaciones había movimiento.**

**/Cuarto de Michael y Max (XDDD los M y M)**

**Max recién despertaba, abriendo los ojos para encontrar frente a si a Michael durmiendo apaciblemente, se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, solo que con aquel roce una parte de él despertó como no debía, provocando un gemido del Rubio, mas el hecho de que Michael lo abrazara con fuerza.**

- **suspira Michael...**

- **hmmm? abre un ojo buenos días...**

- **Sonrojado Buenos...**

- **que pasa? siente la erección de Max aaahh... es eso....**

- **lo dices como si nada.... acomodándose**

- **lo mira con ternura lo siento... si quieres te ayudo...**

**el rubio mueve su cabeza de forma positiva, el capitán de los All stars sonríe metiendo la mano dentro del pijama del chico comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente.**

- **Pareciera... que lo disfrutas... Max suspira**

- **Algo... sabes lo que siento por ti... y que si no me lo hubieras pedido no estaría haciendo esto**

- **Si... lo se...**

- **Estas confundido aun? Michael incrementaba la rapidez**

- **asiente**

- **Que sientes por mi?**

- **sorprendido Yo....**

- **se le acerca mirándolo a los ojos **

- **Mi... chael... eyacula**

- **Hmmm?**

- **Domo.... suspira besándolo**

**Para el capitán lo de los All Stars fue una verdadera sorpresa que aquel chico tomara una gran iniciativa, correspondió al beso con toda la ternura y dedicación que pudo. Luego de eso Max se levanto, entrando al baño**

- **lamiéndose la mano bueno... por algo se empieza...**

**Así como comenzaron cosas en algunas habitaciones, en otras se solidificaban mas, Ray seguía durmiendo y pensando en el maravilloso anticipo de su regalo de navidad... mientras Kai también dormía placidamente disfrutando de su anticipo... al lado de Ray**

**/Cuarto de Brian y Tala**

**Ambos chicos habían llegado en la noche del 23 por propia iniciativa del bicolor hospedándose en un cuarto obviamente para dos... esa helada mañana no había pasado desapercibida... Brian estaba cubierto por entero mientras Tala salía de un refrescante baño de tina**

- **Hasta que hora piensas seguir durmiendo? **

- **saca un ojo debajo de las frazadas para que? Tengo frío**

- **Tala se acerca a la ventana riendo frío? Desde cuando.... te criaste aquí baka**

- **Hmmm...**

- **gota no tienes remedio... se le acerca despacio a la cama **

- **Hmmm...**

**Aprovechando la adormilado de Brian, Tala se tira encima de la cama destapando al albino que con sus reflejos se quito del camino con una frazada, así el ruido de aquel cuarto subió despertando a los de al lado**

**/Cuarto de Oliver... (XD) Y Enrique**

- **Podrían dejar al resto dormir.. enrique gruñía por lo bajo**

- **Déjalos... podría decir lo mismo de nosotros por como gritabas anoche Oliver sonríe **

- **Bah! Anoche nadie distinguía de quien podían ser lo gritos se ríe**

- **Hmmm.... lo abraza en eso tienes razón... anoche Kai y Ray también...**

- **sonríe sip... una adelanto de regalos**

- **Oliver se sienta en la cama Enrique...**

- **Uh?, Que pasa?... te pusiste serio....**

- **lo mira fijamente tu... me amas verdad?**

**Un incomodo silencio acompaño la pregunta de Oliver, con esto el francés comprendio el motivo por que lo hizo suyo anoche... apretando las sabanas de impotencia. Por otro lado Enrique no dejaba de mirar la espalda de su "Compañero" aun sin poder decir lo que realmente sentía.... algo que ni el comprendía del todo aun**

- **Enrique? Kai caminaba hacía su habitación**

- **se sobresalta terminando de cerrar la puerta Eh?**

- **Pensé que tendrías mas que hacer en el cuarto de Oliver**

- **suspira ni me lo digas.... ¬¬ y por que tengo que decirte algo a ti?**

- **Por nada... pero creo que tienes algo de que hablar**

- **Hmmm**

**Sin decir mas Enrique dejo atrás a Kai, quien sonrío volviendo a su habitación para tomar una ducha**

**/Cuarto de Takao**

**Mientras enrique caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con un nerviosos Robert frente a la puerta del cuarto del japonés... Río acercándose para tocar, asustando a su capitán, mas cuando vio frente a el a Takao... a medio vestir...**

- **Ano.... Takao miro a Robert completamente rojo**

- **Necesitas algo? igual de rojo **

- **Eso debería preguntarlo yo... pero pasa... Takao entra a su cuarto**

- **lo sigue lo siento...**

- **tomando su polera menos mal que en la mansión de Kai hay calefacción...**

- **Hmmmm sentándose en la cama **

- **WOW!!! Takao se acerca al ventanal hace tiempo que no veía tanta nieve!!!**

- **En Japón no nieva mucho? **

- **Si, pero no se ve tan lindo como aquí...**

**En tanto Takao miraba embelesado la nieve, Robert miraba embelesado a Takao... aun no entendía por que le había atraído tanto el capitán de los Bladebrakers... pero ya no tenía caso... lo amaba...**

**Sus pensamientos ibas por rumbos muy diversos Takao lo miraba con un dejo de curiosidad... acercándose despacio para no interrumpirlo **

- **"se ve adorable pensando así.. XDD" Takao sonríe**

**El moreno se iba acercando de a poco al capitán de los Mayestics que aun no lo advertía, un mal paso y el moreno japonés tropezó en el momento que Robert subía su vista... el resultado?, Takao arriba de Robert en la cama... y con sus labios unidos...**

- **"OoO!!! Mierda!!!!" Takao intenta ponerse de pie**

- **lo abraza pasa algo? lo mira fijamente**

- **ROJO ah.. no.. nada...**

**Con una sonrisa Takao decidió ni tratar de separarse de Robert, ya no tenía caso negarlo... atracción era una palabra muy pequeña para llamar a lo que sentía por el capitán de los Mayestics**

- **Como van? Oliver miraba por el rabillo de la puerta**

- **Bien... Ray también miraba están abrazados... je je...**

- **No deberíamos estar apoyándolos... después de todo Max es tu amigo... Oliver mira a Ray**

- **Se puede saber a quien espían? Brian sonríe detrás de Oliver y Ray**

**Ambos chicos se hacen chibis y miran a Brian detrás de ellos para luego salir corriendo, el albino suspiro y Tala apareció detrás de él **

- **Para que haces preguntas tontas... ese es el cuarto de Kinomiya**

- **Hmmm. Estará con el capitán de los Mayestics..**

- **Lo mas probable, vamos a tomar desayuno...**

**Los dos rusos siguen su camino al comedor donde ya se encontraba Kai, Ray, enrique, Michael y Max... Oliver había dicho que se encargaría del desayuno... cuando Tala y Brian aparecieron, Max supuso lo que estaría pasando en el cuarto de Takao pero una mano sobre la suya calmo todo su deseo de salir corriendo, miro a su lado y los ojos del americano se encontraron con los del rubio**

- **Hay que bajar a desayunar... Takao mira a Robert**

- **Hmmmm de seguro Oliver esta cocinando sonríe**

- **Verdad... además, me tengo que terminar de vestir... si no te molesta...**

- **Te saldría mas fácil si te pones de pie...**

- **Sip... se pone de pie te adelantas?**

- **Todavía no quieres que sepan?**

- **Supongo que ya todos lo saben... o se lo imaginan solo lo decía para que no te atrases... se viste**

- **Nah... se le acerca eso es lo de menos**

**Como un acto sorpresivo, Robert tomo de la cintura a Takao para acercarlo a él besándolo, el moreno japonés respondió... ya estaba claro que llegarían tarde a desayunar...**

- **Takao y Robert aun no bajan... Enrique mira al resto**

- **Mejor no vallan por ellos... Ray miraba por la ventana**

- **Pasen a desayunar.... Oliver sonríe esta servido...**

**Todos los chicos sonríen y se sientan a desayunar, sin el capitán de los Mayestics y Takao la cena resulto algo mas relajada con conversaciones fuera del tema del beyblade. Luego cada pareja hizo lo suyo por separado... la compra de regalos para la noche...**

**En tanto en un cuarto de la mansión Hiwatari dos personas consolidaban una relación**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: **

**Clow: Wow.... creo que este fic lo terminare para esta navidad XDDD y lo empecé la navidad del año pasado XDD, algunas ideas para los regalos?**

**creo que esto no es algo que hago muy amenudo, pero fue el primero que recibi... snif y estaba muy deprimida porque las cosas ya no son como antes (de ser la impulsora de muchos a leer yaoi a casi pasar desapercibida... T.T) le queria agradecer a shizu-sama que por ella actualice antes (ademas de tener donde aunque me siento como si estuviera saltandome clases XD) pero en realidad estoy trabajando.... este cap de por si esta mas largo y el que viene tambien..**

**atte**

**clow **


	6. 6

Un regalo inesperado Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD Parejas: KaixRay - MichaelxMax - BrianxTala - EnriquexOliver - Ya saben "" son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... XDDD 3 Por Clow Reed

Luego del abundante desayuno preparado por Oliver del cual sobro suficiente para Robert y Takao, el grupo en su mayoría salió en busca del regalo para sus respectivas... ejem... parejas...; por un rincón de las calles de Rusia el creador del abundante desayuno recorría las tiendas en busca de algún regalo

- suspira no logro encontrar nada...

- Tal vez si le cocinas su plato favorito.... será el mejor regalo

- se asusta Ray... no me asustes así....

- sonríe lo siento... pensando en el regalo para Enrique?

- Debería golpearlo...

- Pensé que estaría todo bien... Ray lo mira

- Nada que una buena noche de sexo arregle...

- Ouch!... veo que van excelente

- Lo siento... pero pensé que lo hacía por que sentía algo por mi... y solo lo hizo por que Robert lo incito...

- Hmmmm.... oye!!

- lo mira fijamente que pasa?

- Acompáñame... por un regalo para Kai... tu lo conoces mejor que yo...

- sonríe algo así... hmmmm tengo una idea que puede gustarle

Oliver sonríe cambiando su expresión, por un rato podría olvidar a su estúpido "compañero"...

Y aún en la mansión, Takao y Robert bajaban con cuidado a por fin, tomar desayuno... el gruñido del estomago del moreno ya era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

- Voy a amar a Oliver... comiendo siempre hace cosas deliciosas

- Come con mas tranquilidad... te atoraras...

Antes de siquiera poder terminar la frase, el moreno ya golpeaba su pecho para que el pedazo de tarta bajara como era debido, Robert le alcanzo un vaso con agua.

- suspira gracias... me salvaste la vida... Max... abre los ojos

- Robert levanta una ceja Max?... lo mira fijamente

- rojo lo siento!!!! La fuerza de la costumbre...

No sabía donde meterse, lo mejor que podía pasar era que se lo tragara la tierra para desaparecer... como era su costumbre también esperaba un gran regaño por parte de Robert, como solía hacerlo Kai o el jefe... el silencio lo dejo mas confundido

- Pensé que echarías la mansión abajo... Takao lo mira con cierto temor

- gota por que tendría que hacerlo?

- El jefe o Kai siempre lo hacen cuando meto la pata

- Pero yo no soy ni el jefe ni Kai... ven...

- confundido se acerca a Robert que pasa?

El capitán de los Mayestics sienta al chico en sus piernas y saca un resto de tarta que Takao tiene cerca de la boca, el moreno solo se sonroja, mas cuando siente el cálido abrazo de Robert

- Conmigo las cosas serán muy diferentes... sonríe

- sonrojado Hmmm... oye?

- Si?

- Ya compraste... los regalos?

- Algunos... pensaba salir luego de tomar desayuno

- Entonces... no nos veremos hasta la noche...

- Supongo...

- Algo en espacial que quieras? Takao sonríe y por supuesto al alcance de una persona como yo

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, el regalo será lo de menos... lo mejor que puedes regalarme es... sonríe pícaramente

Con un sorpresivo beso Robert termino la conversación, para el moreno fue mas que el "regalo" que podía darle a Robert, de todas maneras debía preparar algo adecuado así que luego del desayuno ellos también fueron por algo.

- Oye Tala? Brian comía un helado sentado arriba de un árbol

- Hmmm? lo mira

- No te esta dando la impresión de que lo único que tienen en la mente es sexo? viendo como Takao sale del Sexshop

- Tala suspira

- con Takao ya son 3, si contamos a Kai el otro día ya son 4

- no es nuestro problema

- entonces por que los estamos espiando?

- Tala sonríe no lo se, curiosidad?

- No tienes remedio... bajando del árbol o quieres que vallamos a dar una vuelta por la tienda?

- Para que luzcas tu tarjeta de cliente frecuente?

- Brian hace un puchero tu me obligaste a sacarla si no...

- te mantenía en ley seca por dos meses... Se ríe además queda algo en esa tienda que no tengas?

- Quien sabe...

- A todo esto me compraste mi regalo?

- Obvio... ¬¬ y tu?

- Algo así... esta no será una Navidad común y corriente... el pelirrojo sonríe

- Adoro cuando sonríes así... Brian lo abraza

- Tendremos una gran sorpresa para Kai y sus invitados... arrinconándolo contra el árbol

- Así que el gran Tala Ivanov pondrá un plan a trabajar?

- susurrándole al oído alguien tiene que organizar... la fiesta.. lamiéndole la oreja

- se estremece otra vez al aire libre?

- Prefiero que te guardes para la nochebuena....

Brian lo mira fijamente, con esas palabras le dejo en claro que lo planeado por Tala sería algo digno del capitán de los Demolition Boys.

- suspira ojala le guste...

- descuida... pero vallamos al problema de Enrique... que demonios le regalo?

- Sabes, estoy de acuerdo con que deberías golpearlo

- sonríe si tan solo Kai estuviera soltero...

- no me digas que pretendías darle celos...

- eso es lo que me falta por hacer... pero creo que nadie se preste para ello

- mirando a Ray y Oliver que se acerca bien, aquí empezamos

- uh? Brian lo mira

- lo golpea pudiste habérmelo dicho antes no?

- sorprendido Tala.... mirando a un lado "quiere que piensen que nos peleamos?

- Brian! Ray se le acerca

- Oliver también se acerca que paso?

- El muy bruto de Brian... mirando a Oliver piensa que yo voy a someterme... JA!

- Ray mira a Brian no me digan que por eso te golpeo?

- El señor Ivanov tiene su carácter... limpiándose la cara será mejor que regrese

- Te acompaño Ray lo ayuda vamos Oliver?

- Ah! se sonroja al sentir la mirada de Tala Hai....

El principio del plan de Tala se llevo a cabo. Brian, Ray y Oliver regresan a la mansión de Kai donde solo encontraban Max y Michael jugando ajedrez... al ver el rostro de Brian no evitaron preguntar que había pasado

- la verdad yo aun no entiendo por que discutieron Ray llegaba con el botiquín

- Brian se encoge de hombros con el carácter de Tala nunca se sabe... a veces solo por que no le salen las cosas peleamos...

- y tu le aguantas? Oliver lo mira

- supongo que es nuestra naturaleza... le sonríe a Oliver

- mas que nada su entrenamiento... Max los mira

- algo así, si consideramos el genio del señor cyborg... ouch! Ray hazlo con cuidado...

- no que no sentías nada? Ray bromea

- ¬¬ ja ja... si no fuera por que estas con Kai, te haría YO sentir muchas cosas

- Oliver le quita el algodón a Ray déjamelo a mi... curando la herida de Brian

- le saca la lengua a Ray nada te costaba ser mas sutil

- niño chico... le saca la lengua también

Mientras los 5 chicos siguen en el living, en algún de Rusia cierto rubio de los Mayestics caminaba pensando, por que si ya sabía lo que sentía no podía decírselo?, o acaso entre saber y estar seguro había mucha diferencia?

Por otro lado para Tala, una parte de su plan comenzó cuando encontró a Enrique sentado en una cafetería... solo.

- se puede? Tala interrumpe los pensamientos de Enrique

- hmmm... claro.... pero es algo fuera de lo común verte en lugares como este Enrique sonríe

- Tala se sienta para que venir a lugares como estos sin la compañía adecuada?

- Eso me da a entender que a tu compañero no le agradan?

- Los encuentra aburridos

- gota hay poca gente que piensa en otra cosa aparte del Beyblade

- la cultura es algo importante también o no?

Tala sonríe con su respectiva respuesta por parte de Enrique, luego el pelirrojo pide un café y se queda en una amena tarde de conversación... dos de sus primeras victimas... estaban en proceso..

- Oye contigo se puede conversar... Enrique lo mira

- Que pensabas?... ser un ciber no quiere decir que sea inculto

- Tienes razón... suspira

- Problemas? tomando café

- Lo de siempre...

- Con Oliver?, hoy lo vi con Kon... cuando pelee con Brian

- Peleaste con Brian?

- Cosas de rutina...

- Considerando que puede ser de rutina para ustedes?

- Cosas del otro mundo, ambos queremos llevar los hilos en la relación... o para hacerlo mas simple, ser seme... (N/A: el que va arriba... .!)

- Ouch!... oye... estas enamorado de Brian?

- haciéndose el sorprendido esa es una pregunta muy complicada... amor como tal no creo que sienta... pero supongo que lo quiero a mi manera...

- será como dices...

- por que la pregunta? Por lo que vi cuando llegamos Oliver y tu estaban muy juntitos...

- la primera noche que llegamos... Robert me hizo darme cuenta de que sentía algo por el... y...

- terminaron teniendo sexo...

- ouch!!... que directo...

- gota oye!... es algo normal... si me dices que te acostaste con el por que estabas caliente te entenderé... ya no se de que están hechos los jóvenes de hoy...

- ¬.¬ jóvenes?

- Tala sonríe lo siento... la costumbre de ser un poco mas caradura del promedio...

Enrique mira al pelirrojo preguntándose como demonios abordaría tanto lo que quedaba de tarde con Tala... o ir a la mansión y enfrentar a Oliver... para su suerte el Ruso se la hizo mas fácil

- Regresemos? Tala lo mira

- mirando le cielo Hmmm... creo que se pondrá a nevar

- compraste el regalo?

- O.O!! no... aun no...

- golpea la mesa poniéndose de pie estas enamorado de Oliver?!

- Se asusta uh?... por que la pregunta ahora?

- sonríe maliciosamente tango una idea de regalo y para eso necesito saber si amas al francés...

- es muy pronto... mareado Oye... que...

El Ruso sonríe mas ampliamente... su regalo para Oliver estaba listo... y el celular de Brian sonó mientras estaba solo en su habitación

- Da?... Hmmm... Tala... esta listo?...aja... Hmm, tengo todo arreglado... sonríe

- Que bien... entonces ahora solo queda envolver el regalo de Oliver, el de Ray, Takao y Max

- Y agregar el ingrediente secreto a la cena...

Con todo marchando sobre ruedas el Ruso corta el teléfono y baja a la cocina... debía convencer a Oliver de agregar el ingrediente especial.. cosa que no le costo demasiado, en cierto modo la "pelea" entre Tala y el había dado un poco de confianza entre ambos.

- Tu crees que quedará sabroso? Oliver parecía un poco mas dudoso

- lo abraza por supuesto!

- suspira por lo menos se que a Enrique le gustara...

- le susurra al oído eso tenlo por seguro...

- Nervioso no hagas eso... se estremece

- lo siento... sonríe pasándole el frasco que no se te olvide agregarlo!

Fuera de su costumbre Brian beso la mejilla del otro chico retirándose para arreglar los demás "regalos", al entrar a su habitación vio como el cuerpo de Enrique era pasado a través de la ventana, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a ayudar al pelirrojo

- de que color lo envolvemos? Brian deja al rubio en el suelo

- hmmm... cerrando la ventana que tal bañarlo en chocolate y con solo una cinta roja?

- Hmmm saboreándose hasta yo me comería ese chocolate

- A si? lo mira de reojo

- Celoso? lo abraza

- No mucho... te aseguraste de que Oliver pusiera nuestro agregado?

- Da.... desabrochándole la chaqueta

- le golpea la mano tu y yo estamos peleados... lo olvidaste?

- hecho chibi Hidoiiiii!!!

- ¬¬ no te pongas manipulador.... sabes que conmigo no te funciona..

- suspira será mejor que pongamos manos a la obre

El albino sonríe preparando a Enrique, después le pregunto como lo harían si toda la comida estaba con el "ingrediente" ellos también se verían afectados... el pelirrojo sonrío pasándole una pastilla que evitaría los efectos... debían tomarla 5 minutos antes

La noche cayo tranquilamente en la mansión Hiwatari, los habitantes de ella preparaban todo lo concerniente a la fiesta de Navidad, poco a poco los regalos iban llenando el piso debajo del árbol adecuadamente decorado.

- esto si que es tener buen gusto... Brian miraba los alrededores

- Es que no puedes comportarte por una vez en tu vida? Tala lo seguía con una gota

- Perdón... lo mira de reojo como yo soy huérfano...

- Quieres dejar la lastima para otro día?

- Cálmense Ray se acerca a Brian veo que aun siguen enojados?

- Solo espero que con mi regalo se arreglen las cosas.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestarle a Brian, Kai apareció adecuadamente vestido... Ray no pudo cerrar la boca...

- sonriendo no creo que sea la ocasión de peleas Tala... Kai lo mira por una noche perdónalo...

- lo pensare... se le acerca ni para mi te vestías así... le susurra

- sonrojado no empieces...

Para algunos no paso desapercibido el sonrojo de Kai tras las palabras de Tala... algo que a Ray no agrado mucho, acercándose al bicolor, tomándolo del brazo y acercándose al árbol, Brian tomo uno poco de iniciativa encendiendo la radio para programar música...

- QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!!! Brian grita

- Oye? Robert se acerca a Oliver

- Hmmmm? lo mira

- Has visto a Enrique?

- Es cierto... mirando alrededor

- Robert!!1 Takao se le cuelga al cuello Bailemos?

- Hai... permiso Oliver...

El francés sonríe dando el permiso, fue inevitable para el sentir algo de envidia por la pareja aunque el hecho de que Takao se comportara así con su ex pareja presente lo desconcertaba; optando por lo sano entro a la cocina... Brian sonrío siguiéndolo.

- suspira Enrique debe estar con alguna chica... mirando las ollas

- y crees que los demás no valoraran tu comida como lo hace enrique?

- Oliver se sobresalta Brian!!!... no me asustes así quieres? Suspira no lo decía por eso

- entonces? Brian se le acerca

- un poco nervioso creo que será tiempo de servir la cena...

- déjalos disfrutar un rato... lo arrincona no los andes cuidando, además, todos allí están emparejados... le acaricia la mejilla

- pues Tala debe estar solo rojo

- a mi no me interesa Tala ahora... le sonríe

Oliver se sonroja mas aun, Brian no le da mas tiempo para reaccionar besándolo, no un beso como acostumbraba hacerlo con Tala, debía ser más sutil para darle confianza... y a decir verdad no le era desagradable

- y Brian? Ray se acerca a Tala

- en la cocina... ayudando a Oliver le responde sin mirarlo

Ray se encoge de hombros dejando de nuevo solo a Tala, por otro lado en la cocina Brian seguía "ayudando" al cocinero con un profundo beso que obligo a Oliver a responderle olvidando por un momento a Enrique, entregándose con pasión a otra persona por primera vez.

10 minutos mas tarde Oliver salía de la cocina para comunicar que la cena estaba lista, el plan de Tala estaba en marcha y ellos prevenidos de ello...

- A mi me extraña que Enrique no haya llegado... Robert miraba alrededor

- El se lo pierde Oliver les sonreía aprovechen que esta caliente...

Un aire extraño se produjo ante las palabras del cocinero, aunque luego la cena se desarrollo como si nada y la sobremesa sin Tala quien se excuso, de las cosas curiosas Brian fue el centro de atención debido a que su líder tenía que preparar la "fiesta".

- Que horas serán? Max miró el reloj oh!! Ya casi las 12

- Entonces hay que pasar al living Kai se pone de pie

- Ya? Brian lo mira

- Pasa algo? Oliver mira a Brian

- No... etto...

Brian no podía entender por que la comida no hacía efecto... su nerviosismo no paso a mayores, antes de si quiera ponerse de pie, todos los presentes cayeron dormidos... y con una gran sonrisa Brian los miro fijamente

- Tala entra Todo listo? mirando a Brian

- Da... sonríe

- Entonces hay que preparar lo que falta... el regalo para Oliver esta listo

- Con la cinta roja?

- Hmmm... lo mira acercándose muy preocupado por el francés no?

- Vas a admitir que estas celoso?

- Cuando Yo admita que estoy celoso....

- Será cuando me dejes ser seme... ya me lo has dicho... será mejor que los preparemos...

Continuara

Notas: vaya, creo que este capitulo me quedo mas largo .? y desde aquí tengo una disyuntiva... o problema... en un principio pensé en ultrabeyorgía (osease todos contra todos) que son mas o menos 8 personas... XD Tala y Brian serán cuento aparte, por otro lado tengo los "regalos" de navidad... y ahora estuve pensando en la idea de poner a los ukes de semes... pero por separado, ustedes que opinan? 


	7. 7

**Un regalo inesperado  
Notas: un fic de navidad... blanca navidad... XDDD hmmm de beyblade por supuesto.. hmmmm algo fuera de sus personalidades... XDD  
Parejas: KaixRay - MichaelxMax - BrianxTala - EnriquexOliver -  
Ya saben "" son pensamientos... y ( ) serán mis lindas intervenciones... ****XDDD 3  
Por Clow Reed **

**Notas 2: de aquí en adelante vienen los LEMONS SIN FIN XDDD, un cap completo a satisfacer las mas perversas emociones... así que si son de las que sangran de narices con solo leerlos desnudos... mejor ni lean...**

- **Se acercan las doce... Brian miraba el reloj**

- **Hmmm.... están por despertarse... menos mal que ese reloj se escucha por toda la mansión pronto nuestro plan se ejecutara**

- **Espero que algunos sepan aprovecharlo**

- **Lo harán... Tala sonríe con malicia no por nada mi súper condimento es también un afrodisíaco**

- **Orale... Brian se le sienta en las piernas**** quiero mi nochebuena...**

**El pelirrojo sonríe mas ampliamente al mirar a Brian... le tomo la mano llevándolo al salón de control de la seguridad en la mansión Hiwatari, quería tener la primicia de todas las habitaciones **

- **Por donde empezamos? Brian miraba las cámaras**

- **Pues... comencemos por el dueño de casa... te parece... con esto tendremos meses de bromas para el señor hielo... colocando en primer plano el cuarto de Kai y ahora... SE GRABA!!!**

**Solo la luna iluminaba el cuarto de Kai, era el privilegio único de su habitación, dos cuerpo yacían tendidos en la cama con la única diferencia de que uno estaba perfectamente decorado... Ray abrió los ojos con tranquilidad.. como si hubera tenido un placentero sueño, miro a sus alrededores... sonriendo ampliamente **

- **tomando la tarjeta del cuello de Kai _feliz navidad... XD Brian y Tala _esos chicos...**

- **abriendo los ojos Hm... que pasa?, Ray? sintiendo sus manos atadas a su espalda por que estoy amarrado?**

- **le muestra la tarjeta Navidad estilo Demolition boys te dice algo? **

- **Gota ya me las pagaran... podrías soltarme?**

**La mirada que recibió como respuesta de Ray alejo cualquier posibilidad de ser liberado. Pronto se daría cuenta de su real situación, amarrado, con el 'regalo' de Ray puesto y desnudo boca abajo, una imagen que para el neko era el perfecto regalo de navidad. Paso una de sus manos suavemente por la espalda del bicolor provocando los primeros estremecimientos en Kai, de una larga noche.**

- **Así que quieres que te suelte? Ray seguía acariciando la espalda de Kai**

- **suspira R...ay... lo mira onegai...**

- **Sería como abrir mi regalo de navidad.... colocándose de lado **

- **A que te refieres?**

- **sacándose la chaqueta a que... susurrándole al oído creo que me agrada la navidad estilo Demolition boys.... llevándose un dedo a la boca hmmmm frutilla...**

**la manera en que Ray empezó a jugar con sus dedos provocaba el delirio de Kai, mas cuando se dio cuenta que saboreaba lo que habían derramado después de desnudarlo. Un gemido del neko lo hizo volver a la realidad....**

- **Oye!!!! Estas disfrutando solo!!!**

- **lo mira de reojo es cierto... quiero mas frutilla... acercándose a Kai Itadakimasu!!!!!**

**Kai pudo sentir como la lengua de Ray recorría lentamente su espalda, algo excitando para el considerando que estaba con las manos atadas y el chino seguía lamiendo ya no solo su espalda... había subido hasta su cuello y seguido con su oreja mordiendo suavemente acariciando también debajo del ruso-japonés buscando su regalo de Navidad.**

- **jadeando R...ay.. Mou....**

- **Uh? Pasa algo? le susurra al oído**

- **sonrojado te estas vengando...**

- **pasándole un dedo por el miembro para nada...**

**Una sonrisa lujuriosa de parte del neko para atrapar con sus manos el miembro del bicolor para estimularlo mas de lo que ya estaba, sin contar que Ray aun estaba con sus pantalones... Kai sabía perfectamente lo que podía llegar a hacer su neko cuando se proponía volverlo loco.... sin aviso el chino volteo a su 'regalo' para observarlo fijamente notando el otro pequeño detalle en Kai aparte del anillo que yacía en su entrepierna.**

- **Tu te lo hiciste? Ray lo mira sorprendido**

- **Que cosa? Kai lo mira**

**Los dedos de Ray se dirigieron al nuevo integrante del cuerpo de su Kai, un piercing en un de sus tetillas, aunque con una primera mirada podía deducirse que no era de fantasía... o tal vez si... al sentir los dedos de Ray sobre ella un gemido se dejo escapar de la boca de Kai.**

- **Te dolió? Ray lo mira un poco preocupado**

- **Hmmm...**

- **Entonces no son de fantasía.... lamiéndole la tetilla con suavidad**

- **AAAHHHH!!! mordiéndose el labio con cuidado!!**

**Siguiendo con lo suyo Ray no presto mucha atención a los gemidos de Kai, esa zona se había convertido en una que desde ahora en adelante sería una de las favoritas de Ray. En ella se entretuvo otro rato mas.**

- **Por favor Ray... ya... no puedo...**

- **En tu condición no creo... aunque... ya se lo que quieres...**

**Volviendo a besar al bicolor con pasión Ray comenzó a bajar su manos por el cuerpo de Kai hasta llegar a su miembro (otra vez XD)... tomando cierto objeto que le impedía al ruso liberarse, un gemido tras otros llenaba la habitación mientras el chino sacaba con cuidado el anillo que los otros ruso habían colocado**

- **Me da pereza dejarte libre... dejando el anillo a la mitad**

- **mirando fijamente se sienta en la cama**

- **desabrochándose el pantalón sensualmente es navidad... y como tengo que disfrutar mi 'regalo'... sonríe**

**a baso de un sensual streapetease Ray dejo al descubierto su cuerpo en entero haciendo ver cuanto disfrutaba también la situación del bicolor, quien se lamió labios despacio provocando estremecimientos en el chino; tanta era la conexión que con tan solo mirarse podían transmitir todo... era como si Kai lo estuviera tocando y así comenzo a tocarse frente a un ansioso y excitado Ruso-japonés. **

**En tanto en la sala de grabación los "viejitos pascueros" estaban en lo suyo. Brian sucumbía ante las mano del pelirrojo mientras observaba lo que ocurría en el cuarto de Kai **

- **Uuuuyyyy.... el gatito es todo un león.... Brian se arqueaba mientras Tala lo masturbaba**

- **Mas que un le es un tigre....**

**El albino sonríe gimiendo mas fuerte antes de terminar en la mano de Tala, respirando agitadamente ante tal esfuerzo mientras el pelirrojo continuaba con su observación**

- **Ray... no me tortures así....**

- **mirándolo de reojo mientras continua tocándose toooorr... turarte? Es cierto...**

**Como todo un gato Ray se acerca sensualmente rozando su cuerpo contra Kai besando una de las tetillas del bicolor succionándola.**

- **Iya!!!... Ray.... Onegai... motto….**

- **Ya voy…. sonríe lamiéndose los labios quieres que te haga mio?.. ne?... por un lado me merezco mi regalo de Navidad.... además...**

**Kai miro fijamente a su neko, de todo el tiempo que llevaban de relacion el siempre había tomando el control , siempre le había demostrado así su amor a Ray... y entendía la entrega del chino como demostración de su amor... pero ahora... esta todo lo contrario... Ray demostraba lo que era capaz de hacer y cuanto era capaz de excitar al bicolor, aunque en 'miedo' de Kai no se concreto.**

- **Además que? Kai lo miraba fijamente**

- **Algún día.... te daré es privilegio... ahora solo quiero torturarte...**

**Ayudando a Kai a sentarse mas en la cama Ray continuo con su trabajo sentándose en la falda del ruso besándole el cuello moviendo sus caderas lentamente con tal de que sus miembros rozaran, volviéndolos locos... Kai por un lado sin poder eyacular y Ray... que mordiendo el cuello termino eyaculando en el pecho de Kai, quien arqueo su espalda junto con echar su cabeza hacía atrás mordiendo su labio hasta sangrar...**

- **mirando el hombro de Kai O.O!!! lo siento!!!**

- **suspirando solo... déjame...**

- **uh? notando la sangre en los labios de Kai creo que se me paso la mano... lamiendo la sangre**

**Mientras Ray lamía con cuidado el labio de Kai, este lo único que quería era que el chino se deshiciera del estorbo que lo tenía al borde de la inconsciencia... petición que repitió casi como suplica **

- **Bueno... además luego de esto creo que podré abstenerme un par de meses Ray sonríe sacando el anillo con su boca **

- **AAHHhhh... Dios.... Spasibo (gracias)... Ray mirándolo**

- **devolviéndole la mirada con aire de malicia hm hm hm....**

**Kai ya solo esperaba dejar de sentir aquel estorbo que había sido el anillo, hábilmente Ray lo saco sin dejar de lado el miembro de Kai. Sintiendo una gran corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo el ruso se arqueo mas de lo que alguna vez pensó, tensando todo su cuerpo para por fin aliviarse por completo; a ahora solo intentaba recuperar la respiración y volver a la normalidad en tanto el neko continuaba bebiando delicia producida por su Kai...**

**Mientras tanto...**

- **Crees que podrás aguantar esta maratón Brian? Tala sonreía al albino acurrucado en sus brazos**

- **Hmmmm escondiendo su cara entre en hombro y cuello de Tala **

**La sonrisa del pelirrojo se notaba mas lujuriosa dada la oscuridad y habiendo concluido la 'celebración' de Ray y Kai, quedaban ahora las otras parejas... por quien seguiría ahora? **

**Continuara...**

**Notas finales:**

**Je je... aunque me demore y harto espero que les haya gustado el primero de 3 o 4 lemons que pondré... uno por cada pareja Brian y Tala se merecen un completo también... así que espero que no se espanten con tanto lemon ne? Y me digan con quien continuo**

**Michael con Max?  
****Robert con Takao?  
****Oliver con Enrique?  
**


End file.
